priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
$uper $aver
Contestants tried to be a "Super Saver" simply by saving at least $1.00 in four purchases. Gameplay *The contestant was shown six grocery items, arranged in a circle on the game display. Each item had a false price attached; five of them were marked below their actual retail price (which can be considered to be "bargain" prices), while the sixth item was marked above its actual price. To win a large prize, the contestant had to select four items whose marked prices totaled at least a dollar less than the total of their actual prices, thus "saving" a dollar or more. *The player selected four items, one at a time. As each item was chosen, its actual price was revealed, and the amount saved was added to a bank on a central screen. If the contestant chose the one item marked above its actual price, that difference was taken away from his or her savings. *The contestant had to use all four selections regardless of whether he or she made it to $1 within the first three picks. Unlike similar games of "avoid this item" (e.g. Shopping Spree, Danger Price, Credit Card), picking the marked-up item did not definitively result in a loss (Bob would famously explain that "it is still mathematically possible to win"); if the contestant had picked it but continued to pick the items that saved the most money, the game could still be won. However, this characteristic of the game also led to its retirement. History *When the game debuted on May 10, 1989 (#7273D), it wasn't won right away, but it was first won during Season 18. The bell sounds to signify how much money is saved and how much is added into the bank, but the buzzer only sounds to signify how much money is lost from the bank. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 30. Malfunctions *Super Saver was perhaps well known for its infamous malfunctions: the trilons did not turn on occasion, the game had unusual white boxes with slanted bottoms at the start of the game, and the "K" in the word "BANK" often remained at the end of the game, resulting in "WIN!" and "LOSE" becoming "WINK" and "LOSK." Retirement *Super Saver was retired due to an incident during one of the last playings of the game. Host Bob Barker forgot to specify to the contestant that the game could still be won after choosing the marked-up item. The contestant complained that Bob's failure to disclose this rule to her resulted in her losing the game. The show's staff, after consultation with Standards & Practices, decided to award her the prize. Having concluded it was too easy to miss critical details, Bob, fearful such a mistake would happen again, had the game retired. The retirement had nothing to do with the mechanical problems, although several sources do state so. Bob also explained the rules incorrectly on at least two other occasions on May 1, 1992 (#8415D) and on February 13, 1995 (#9461D). However, both playings resulted in wins. Pictures Super Saver 1.jpg|The start of the $uper $aver game. Super Saver 2.jpg|Wink? Super Saver 3.jpg|Win! That's Better! Supersaver.jpg|a custom drawing of Super Saver, drawn by a fan File:Supersaver.png Premiere Playing (May 10, 1989, #7273D) supersaverpremiere1.jpg supersaverpremiere2.jpg supersaverpremiere3.jpg supersaverpremiere4.jpg|She starts with the macaroni, marked at 42¢. supersaverpremiere5.jpg|The actual retail price is 52¢... supersaverpremiere6.jpg|...for a difference of 10¢. supersaverpremiere7.jpg|She has 10¢ in the bank. supersaverpremiere8.jpg|Her next pick is the sizing, marked at 99¢. supersaverpremiere9.jpg|The actual retail price is $1.29... supersaverpremiere10.jpg|...for a difference of 30¢. supersaverpremiere11.jpg|She now has 40¢ in the bank. supersaverpremiere12.jpg|Her next pick is the soap, marked at 89¢. supersaverpremiere13.jpg|The actual retail price is 69¢. Oh no! supersaverpremiere14.jpg|She has lost 20¢... supersaverpremiere15.jpg|...which is where she currently stands. She needs to save at least 80¢ in her final pick to win. supersaverpremiere16.jpg|And that final pick is the detergent, marked at $1.29. supersaverpremiere17.jpg|The actual retail price is $1.49... supersaverpremiere18.jpg|...for a difference of 20¢. supersaverpremiere19.jpg|She has 40¢ in the bank, which is not enough to win. supersaverpremiere20.jpg|But not to despair, this game will be won soon. From December 20, 1995 (#9773D) supersaver (12-20-1995) 1.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 2.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 3.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 4.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 5.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 6.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 7.jpg|He has 40¢ in the bank. supersaver (12-20-1995) 8.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 9.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 10.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 11.jpg|He has 60¢ in the bank. supersaver (12-20-1995) 12.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 13.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 14.jpg|He has $1.10 in the bank. Even though he's saved $1.00 (or more) so far, he still has to make that last purchase and make it count by avoiding the marked-up item. supersaver (12-20-1995) 15.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 16.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 17.jpg supersaver (12-20-1995) 18.jpg|He has $1.40 in the bank and wins the game! supersaver (12-20-1995) 19.jpg YouTube Videos A Super Saver Comeback! A Super Playing of Super Saver! Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car